Makoto Naegi: SHSL Conduit
by Shadowpalkia99
Summary: After being caught in an explosion, Makoto Naegi wakes up to find that he has strange powers! But after he hurts the girl he has a crush on, he is forced to leave Hope's Peak Academy. Can he control his powers and use them to fight against the person who gave him the powers? Or fight along side them?
1. Prologue: Ray Sphere

**This is a crossover story between two of my favorite PlayStation exclusive (well almost for one) games, Danganronpa and Infamous.**

 **WARNING #1: There will be a large amount of swearing in this story, so if that is not your thing then you can leave.**

 **WARNING #2: There are spoilers for both Infamous 1 and 2, and Danganronpa 1 and 2. If you are in the middle of playing any of those games, I ask you to finish them before you read this story.**

 **This story will take place after Infamous 2's Good Ending.**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

 ** _Prologue: The Ray Sphere_**

I was sitting in my dorm room that I shared with my sister, Junko Enoshima, as I began to sharpen my knife, I heard the door burst open. I quickly turned around and readied my knife just in case the intruder was going to attack me. Thankfully enough, the intruder was just Junko who seemed excited to tell me something.

"Oh my god Mukuro! I just found the greatest thing ever!" She responded holding a bag with a spherical shape inside of it. I had asked her what she found was. "Take a look!" Junko then took what was inside of the bag and then showed it to me. The object was a light grey sphere with blue lights on the top and bottom of it.

"What would you want with a ball Junko?" I asked her examining the object she held in her hands.

"Don't touch it, you'll get your greasy fingers on it." Junko said as she moved it away from me. "And of course you wouldn't know what it was. It's called the Ray Sphere."

Junko held the spherical object up to her face. "It's said that anyone who activates it can get unimaginable powers! Even though the original one was destroyed, the despaired mechanic helped me make this replica! And it works just like the real thing."

I only said one phrase in response. "Well, let's use it right now!" My sister kicked me halfway across the room causing me to hit the wall behind me.

"You idiot! This thing takes the lives of others, we need to use it outside where no one here will notice!" I got back on my feet and asked another question.

"But where will we get enough people to power the thing?" Junko put her signature grin on her face and only answered my question.

"A despair filled world where everyone praises me! Where can I not get people to power the Ray Sphere."

I then resumed to stare at the object and then asked one final question. "Do you know what powers you'll get?"

She turned to me and said "Remember? You're the one who does the dirty work, so you're gonna get the powers!" She shoved the Ray Sphere into my hands. Junko then moved the bed to show a hidden underground passage to outside. "Ready to go get some sick powers?" She said. I simply nodded and took the Ray Sphere with us to the outside.


	2. Chapter 1: The Blast

**Now something that I want to point out is that when ever there are** **italics in** **the text. That will be a** **cut scene** **in the style that the inFamous series does some of their** **cut scenes** **. Anyone who has played inFamous, you know what I'm talking about.**

 **Also, I've already decided on what Naegi's conduit power will be. And I think he'll be very "LUCKY" to have it.**

 **I would also like to see what you guys think is going to happen in the story's future.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Blast_**

It's been three months since the Tragedy happened, and only 16 students of Hope's Peak Academy were left. And I, Makoto Naegi, am one of them.

I got into this school by mere chance. That's why I'm called the SHSL Luckster. Even though I'm called that, during my time here, luck hasn't really been on by my side. Not only the Tragedy happening, but I always tripped when I went into the classroom, I mostly got C's on tests, and the worst of all; the girl I had a crush on, Sayaka Maizono the SHSL Idol, was already taken by the SHSL Baseball Star Leon Kuwata.

Anyways, I entered the cafeteria where most of the students, everything was quiet until Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the SHSL Hall Monitor, asked us all a question. "Where are Enoshima and Ikusaba?" The rest of the student looked around trying to see if they were around. They were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Naegi, why don't you go get them?" Kuwata said, as he put his arm around Maizono and placing it on her shoulder, I asked him why and he simply said. "Because your closest to the door." He then snuck a kiss on Maizono's cheek. Full of jealousy, I left the cafeteria to get Enoshima and Ikusaba.

I walked to their dorm room and knocked on their door a few times and asked them if they were there. No answer came up. I then tried the door handle and noticed that it was unlocked, and entered their room.

It was naturally the same as all the rest except it had two beds instead of one. I then noticed that one of the beds was crooked so I went over it to fix it. I then felt a draft come into the room and thought 'Why would there be a draft in there? We barred up all the windows and sealed the door.' I then moved the bed away to reveal a small tunnel. Perfect for someone to crawl through. Feeling brave, I then climbed down the hole.

The tunnel was very rocky but it was tall enough that you could stand in it; and it was also very long. After a good ten minutes, I found a ladder at the very end. The ladder seems to be there for a while, I steadily climbed up it until I reached a manhole blocking the exit. Using all my strength, I pushed the manhole up and away from the exit, and climbed out of the tunnel; I then realized where I was.

I was outside.

The sky was red with the clouds given a blood-stained color to them. I frantically searched around for Enoshima and Ikusaba, but then on the old football field, a bunch of those despaired civilians were crowded in a circle. I thought that Enoshima and Ikusaba were about to be killed so I frantically sprint toward the crowd.

But before I could even push my way through the crowd, a flash of blue light shined in the center of the circle, and a large blue orb, with electricity coming out of it, I was engulfed in the blast along with the despaired civilians. While the people were disintegrated, I felt their energy flowing into me.

I could felt something inside of me was changing… I felt like I had millions of volts of electricity in my veins. I felt like I was going to die, and once the blue explosion dispersed, I fell into unconsciousness.

~~~|X|~~~

Once the explosion dispersed, I was the only one left in the crater. All of the despaired civilians were gone, most likely absorbed into my body. Junko then walked up to me excited clapped for me.

"That was amazing Mukuro! You stole all of their power!" I stuttered a thank you to her and continued to look around, and then I saw a single body. It was Makoto Naegi's body. Junko and I rushed to check on him. Thankfully he was unconscious.

"Did he get powers as well?" I asked my sister.

"Who knows" She shrugged, answering my question. "But if he does have powers, then he could be of some use to us."

I just remembered something and told Junko about it. "Um… Sister, after that explosion, I don't feel any different."

Junko then put a hand to her chin and replied to what I just said, "You're probably just haven't discovered you power yet. Anyway, we need to get back to the school, everyone's looking for us by now." I grabbed Naegi and threw him over my shoulders as Junko continued. "I'll do the talking, just keep your stinking mouth shut okay?" I nodded in response.

~~~|X|~~~

 _As I was unconscious, I had a very weird dream. I recalling the events of something, or someone. He had bald hair, shot electricity out of his hands, and sometimes he wore a jacket with a single strap backpack on his back, other times he just simply wore a short sleeved T-shirt and instead of a backpack he had a strap across his body, and what looked like a tuning fork on his back._

 _I saw the people he interacted with. One of them was a sort of chubby man with sunglasses and slick back hairdo, with a black jacket with visible white sleeves under it. Another one was a girl with short, brown hair with a red bag at her side, she seemed to be a doctor, and had a relationship with the man I was following. Another one was an Asian girl with a business suit, and had the ability to use ice. The last one I saw was a black girl, in very revealing clothing who had power over fire._

 _I saw many events throughout this person's life. I saw him trapped in an explosion, like the one that engulfed me. Him fighting off red hooded men with guns. The death of the short, brown haired woman. His battle with a hooded old man. Him meeting the Asian woman. His fight against a gigantic monster. I couldn't make a lick of sense of it._

 _The last thing I saw before I woke up was the man charging a spherical object to destroy a gigantic humanoid monster who looked like he was made of lava. Sadly though, the man died along with the monster. He was put inside of a coffin on a boat with the chubby man right beside him._

 _I had so many questions rushing through my mind about the dream._

 _'_ _Who were those people?'_

 _'_ _Why was I being shown this?'_

 _'_ _What does any of this have to do with me?'_

 _I just hope that my questions get answered in the future._

~~~|X|~~~

It was around midnight, and everyone else was asleep. Junko had woken me up and took me to the Gym to see what kind of powers I got.

"Alright Mukuro, let's see what you got!" I nodded towards her and looked towards a target dummy that she had set up. I raised my hand concentrated on the dummy, like when I fire a gun; then out of my hand, a black beam fired out of my palm and destroyed the target.

"So, this is the power of the Ray Sphere…" I said to myself, as I stared at the palm of my hand, black steam was fuming from my hand which came from the beam I fired. "I wonder what this power is called…" I then fired another beam near the bleachers, and as soon as it passed through a shadow, the beam vanished, but it still hit the bleachers.

I then stared at my palm and then decided to give my power a name. "Shadow, my power will be called shadow." I then turned around and looked at Junko. She then told me that we should get to bed, or else people will be suspicious of us. I nodded to her and followed her back to our room.


	3. Chapter 2: Blessing or Curse

**Here's The Second Chapter of Makoto Naegi: SHSL Conduit and I've got a few announcements to make.**

 **First, thank you bookSmartcat for that AWESOME cover art that you made for this picture.**

 **Second, if you see by the cover art, I'm not exactly being subtle on which characters will represent each karmic alignment.**

 **Third, This will be the first chapter where Naegi actually shows off his powers, and my reason to give him this power was because of his luck.**

 **Anyway, time for Naegi to wake up.**

 ** _Chapter 2:_** ** __** ** _Ble_** **ss** ** _ing_** **** ** _or Curse?_**

Everything was dark, I was still unconscious from the explosion I was caught in. I didn't know how many days had passed, one? Two? Ten? Thirty? I had lost track of time.

But then suddenly, the bald man I kept seeing in my dream was staring right in front of me. He then looked down at me and told me "Hey, wake up. A successor can't just be laying in a hospital bed all day."

I told him that I was scared to face the rest of the world, that there might be something wrong with me. He then took a few steps back and said "I see, what you need is just a little motivation. I get it." I was then wondering what he meant by that but then he blasted me with a bolt of electricity. Waking me from my coma.

As I regained consciousness, I could sense the presence of others around me. I could sense Fujisaki, Yamada, Hagakure, and Maizono. They all came to check up on me. They didn't fear me at all; or at least, that's what I thought.

As I opened my eyes, a blue light filled the room, the four people that were in the room with me looked at my direction. The blue light was coming from my eyes.

I then felt the volts of electricity from when I was inside that explosion; except this time, I was discharging electricity from my body. It was hitting everywhere in the infirmary. The lights, the fridge carrying the blood packets, the curtains and everyone just stood there in awe. Me however, I was panicking. The electricity was going everywhere and I just couldn't stop it. I was even more frightened when the electricity almost hit my classmates. Yamada, Fujisaki, and Hagakure dashed out of the infirmary, cowering in fear. While Maizono just stayed in the same room as a horrible creature.

"Naegi? What's happened to you?" She asked. I then looked at her with eyes full of worry.

"Get away, Maizono!" I shouted at her. She simply took a few steps back; still looking at me. At this point, there was no way to stop the electricity that was discharging from my body. Then in a single second, Maizono was struck by a one of the bolts in the chest. She then fell to the floor gripping her chest as if she was stabbed by someone.

I was too horrified by my power to react to Maizono's injury. Just then Yamada came back with Kirigiri, Togami, and Kuwata. The latter of which saw Maizono on the floor, looked towards me and said. "You! How dare you hurt her!" He picked up an iron bar that was knocked down during one of my electric discharges and bashed me over the head with it. Calming down my powers.

Kuwata was about to bludgeon me to death with the bar for as he put it "revenge". Just then Kirigiri grabbed his arm before he could hit me again.

"My father will decide what to do with him." Kuwata then dropped the bar on the floor, went back over to Maizono, picked her up and carried her off to her dorm to rest.

And in that moment when Kuwata took Maizono away, I then realized how much I hated my shitty luck.

~~~|X|~~~

My classmates had tied my hands up in rubber as if they were handcuffs. And took me to the office of the head master, Jin Kirigiri. He told me to take a seat on one of the couches in this room. After I did as he said, he began talking to me about what he saw.

"Mr. Naegi, I've heard that you've gotten some unique ability recently." I nodded in response. "And that this power is uncontrollable for you, yes?" I nodded again. Mr. Kirigiri leaned back in his chair and continued his talk with me. "Mr. Naegi, have you ever heard of the incidents a few years ago, relating to the United States cities known as Empire City and New Marais?" Truthfully, I shook my head no. I never really paid attention to news from other countries. Mr. Kirigiri then opened his laptop and pulled up video footage from those cities.

The footage showed things like innocent people getting robbed, killed, or both. Even police men were subjugated to this. Mr. Kirigiri then resumed his talk. "I'm not sure if you know this but this stuff was caused by a group of beings known as conduits." The video then showed a bunch of people blasting civilians with ice. "These people have abilities like no other, and have been called dangerous for many years. And I'm sorry to say this but, you are one of them Mr. Naegi. Therefore, I have decided to exile you from the academy."

I just stared at him for a couple of seconds the I started to argue with him. "You can't believe that I'm just like them. Can you? I'm different than them! I-I could learn to control my powers and put them to good u-" Mr. Kirigiri cut me off before I could finish.

"But until then you are dangerous and a threat to the lives of the students in this shelter. I'm sorry, but this must be done." I slowly put my head down and stared at the ground.

"Meet me at the main hall first thing tomorrow. You are dismissed." Was the last thing he said before I headed straight to my room.

~~~|X|~~~

The next day, I headed straight to the main hall just as Mr. Kirigiri asked. There, I saw the rest of the students except Maizono, who I assumed was still resting, were there to see me off. I stood in front of the big, circular, iron door as Mr. Kirigiri pressed the button to open it. Once it was fully open I said goodbye to everyone and stepped out of the building, and into the destroyed world once again.

After an hour passed I started to feel a little weak, as if I was drifting into unconsciousness again, I then dropped to my knees and laid on the ground. I then rolled over onto my back to see the red sky. I then started to hear someone talking, but I couldn't understand it because my vision was blurry and my hearing was muffled. After a few minutes the person stopped talking and I saw the vaguely similar image to a hand about to grab me.

But before it could touch me, I heard a muted gunshot, and the hand disappeared, and after that I fell unconscious again.


	4. Chapter 3: Conduit Training

**Hey guys, I'm back after 8 months of delays. Sorry for that, It's just I've been busy with stuff like the amount of school work I've been getting in my Senior year of High School and the fact that over the Summer; I had to do an internship for my school. Now if you want updates with DANGANRONPA ALT, I've posted an update in my bio of my profile. If you want further details just or wondering if you want to help in some way. Just PM me.**

 **Anyway, here's the third chapter of a Fanfic nobody thought about making.**

 ** _Chapter 3: Conduit Training_**

I woke up seeing the red sky that was so familiar to this world now. I felt the softness of something underneath me, even though when I passed out, I was over concrete.

I rose from the make shift bed someone had made for me. All I saw around me was that I was on a rooftop. I was asleep on a couch that was positioned in front of an old CR TV. The ones that didn't even have an HDMI Cable for them. Next to the couch on the right side, was a cooler with a collection of beers stored with a large amount of ice inside of it.

Over to my right, I could see that there was a long, black case. Something that you could store a sword in. I got off the couch and slowly walked towards it, I was still feeling extremely tired. I needed to get some food right away. But the main question on my mind was what was in that case. I took very slow steps to reach the case with my current strength, and right before I could see what was inside of it. I heard a voice.

"Hey! Haven't you heard of privacy? Just cuz I found you snoozn' on the street doesn't mean you can look at what I've got in my suitcases." I turned around hastily in alarm, that's when I saw him.

The man who caught my attention wore sunglasses, a hairdo that had been slicked back, a green jacket, over a white shirt, with flaming dice on it and the English text that says "Lucky Seven". He had a pair of dark brown shorts; and a revolver at his side. I recognized him, he was the same guy that was always with the bald haired man in my dreams.

"Anyway, my name is Zeke, Zeke Jedediah Dunbar. You?" He asked me I simply looked down at the ground and spoke my first name.

"Makoto."

Zeke raised his eyebrow at me and asked me what was wrong. "Hey, why the long face? You should be thanking me, I was the one who saved you from one of those maniacs who was trying to take you away."

"You should have left me to die." I replied. Zeke then raised his eyebrow again because of my reply. "Do you not see? I'm a monster!" I showed Zeke, the electric sparks coming out of my hand. Instead of cowering in fear, he instead looked in awe. He shook his head a few times, trying to wake himself up.

"Well, I'll be damned. You're a conduit." I put away my sparking hand which started to hurt me.

"That's what the head master of my school called me. He said, that conduits were a threat to the other students; and told me to leave." Zeke then cut me off from what I was about to say.

"I don't know what this guy has heard, but not all conduits are like that. Especially my old friend, Cole MacGrath. In fact, you have the same power as him."

 _Zeke then told me about the history of Conduits._

 _Along time ago, a man by the name of Kessler took total control of a group known as the First Sons to hasten the creation of the object known as the Ray Sphere. Once it was created he gave it to a man known as Cole MacGrath, his past self. The Ray Sphere exploded giving Cole the powers that I have. Just so that Kessler could prepare him for the future._

 _Kessler then showed him the future, and how a powerful being known as The Beast was going to destroy the world. Cole and Zeke went to New Marais, to prepare for The Beast's attack. Cole sacrificed himself to stop The Beast; killing all Conduits in the process._

 _Once the Tragedy happened, Zeke took the only memory of his friend and fled here, hoping to find out who caused the destruction of the world._

 _After hearing about Cole MacGrath and what he did, I decided that I should use my powers for the same purpose that he used them for; to help people. Zeke obliged to help me with my powers._

 _Soon, I will master my powers and return the world to what it was before._


	5. Chapter 4: Present Tranquility

**So here's the next chapter. I know some of you have been complaining on the shortness of the chapters, I'm doing that because DANGANRONPA ALT is more atoned to the +2k word documents which is why I'm keeping these short and sweet.**

 **This chapter mainly focuses on the time after Naegi's banishment from different points of view, the next chapter will have some action in it.**

 ** _Chapter 4: Present Tranquility_**

 _-3 days after Makoto Naegi's Banishment_

 **-Maizono**

I woke up to see Kuwata's face scared out of his mind. I then was surprised by him hugging me with relief.

"Oh thank god you're alright Maizono" I was in a daze, I couldn't remember what caused me to pass out. I then looked towards Kuwata see tears in his eyes "You were out for 4 days straight. I was worried that the lightning bolt had killed you." But then I had to ask him a question.

"Where's Naegi? Is he alright." Kuwata then released me from his grasp and then looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry" He told me. I felt a slight sigh of relief, but then that relief was quickly replaced with sadness as he opened his mouth again. "He's gone now, he won't hurt you ever again." He pulled me closer towards his chest as I started to cry along with him, but for my own reasons.

~~~|X|~~~

 _-2 weeks after Makoto Naegi's Banishment_

 **-Togami**

I put my hand to my forehead and shook my head asking myself one question. "Why the hell was I doing this?"

 _"You want me to do what?" I said._

 _"Listen, I know that Naegi didn't deserve to be exiled. We all know that, so please find something about Conduits that can prove his innocence." Maizono said to me._

 _"You do know that he almost killed you. This is why I will never understand commoner love." I scoffed at the girl in front of me "But fine, if you want me to I'll do it. At least proving you wrong will give me a quick chuckle."_

 _"Thank you Togami." She said before she wandered off._

I then began scanning books on the shelfs to find anything about Conduits. That's when I discovered this Encyclopedia style book called. _Conduit's Powers and Abilities Vol. I_ , by Zeke J. Dunbar; it was the closest thing I could find to anything about Conduits in the library so I took it off the shelf, turned on the desk light, grabbed my tea, and started to read it.

I began to flip the pages to see what this person had to write. I looked at the table of contents to see which pages interested me. The first one was near the beginning of the book.

 _The Ray Sphere…_

As I read through the description of the mysterious object I heard the Library door open up and shut suddenly. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot two dark purple boots and silver hair walking towards me.

"Reading the entire contents of the school's Library again?" I closed the book marking the page I was on using my thumb so that I could return to it later. I looked up at the snark that was directed to me and saw Kyoko Kirigiri, the SHSL Detective, staring down at me with her arms crossed.

"I'm only reading this as a request by Maizono. She's asking me to find evidence to prove Naegi is innocent for some reason." I responded to her attempted sass. "So can you please leave me to my work. And tell that disgusting filth hiding behind the door to leave me alone as well." The detective then left me to my research.

~~~|X|~~~

 _-2 Month's after Makoto Naegi's banishment._

 **-Ikusaba**

As I walked into the school's training dojo, to practice my Conduit powers, I locked the door behind me so no one could know about these powers. I've been told by my Sister to do this once an hour, every single day just to get some practice with it.

I've been getting a hang of my powers, and I've even discovered new techniques using this power. I'm able to create various objects ranging from weapons such as knifes and clubs, to a shadow motorcycle I've tested outside of the school. I'm also able to control the direction of my shadow bolts and I've even discovered how to create a shadow that branches out and pierces anything it touches.

Though my sister and I have been under suspicion by our classmates because of the fact that after Naegi was exiled, Junko returned with a bullet wound in her hand. Though I said that it was an accidental discharge from one of my guns that caused it.

Though I have yet to hear from Junko of what her overall plans were. But no matter what, I will follow her till the end.

~~~|X|~~~

 _-4 months after Makoto Naegi's banishment_

 **-Naegi**

My bolt struck one of the improvised clay pigeons Zeke made to help master my powers. The object exploded into a flurry of glass and fell into one of the Tokyo streets.

"Looks like you shot that at about 51 meters. You're getting better Mac!" Zeke shouted towards me. "Now we only have one last warm up before we move on to the new stuff."

I knew what he meant by 'one last warm up' it was the way his friend Cole did as a short cut when doing parkour with his powers. I then stretched out my legs, and took a few steps back to get a running start.

And then I jumped…

As I fell faster and faster towards what many would believe would be my impending doom, I started to collect the electron particles from the atoms in the air. I then continued to gather these electrons until I hit the ground. The particles then exploded in the form of a shock wave. Tossing the objects around me such as forgotten cars and useless junk on the ground up into the air.

As I regained my posture I looked around myself to see the carnage I caused. I then looked back at what happened 4 months ago with Maizono, and how these powers had hurt her. I clenched my fists and made a promised myself to use these powers to protect her from the horrors of this world.

I then heard Zeke call for me from atop the roof for me to come back up. I then started to grip the edges on the building as I started to climb up to reach the roof instead of taking the stairs.

I'm going to find Maizono again, and protect her with my life.


End file.
